Hiryumaru: Son of the Shajikamigan
by cynicalConquestar
Summary: "Hated, feared, ridiculed, all for something I didn't do, but even that won't keep me from fulfilling my destiny." A story of destiny and love. A prophecy of five villages to be united by a lone wolf, the one who copies god himself, the Snow's own dragon.
1. Prolouge

A small boy with jet black hair and ice blue eyes was huddled in a makeshift shelter. His clothes were torn in several places and hung off him limply. A long, pure black scar ran from the lower left corner of his jaw, over to his right shoulder where it split into three thin thread-like crisscrossing lines that ended in even intervals at the wrist.

Outside a snow storm raged, but that was no surprise, in the Land of True Snow, snowfall was almost always constant. The wind seemed to speak to him.

"Kyuuga"

"Yukimaru"

"Kaizer"

Three words. Just three.

"W-what?" The boy asked, seemingly to the storm itself.

"Those are your past lives," a voice spoke from the distance, it was full of a certain confidence, power and wisdom."Lives you must rediscover in order for your true power to awaken. For you are one not bound by destiny, but marked it, not locked in time but intertwined throughout it. But now you make your own legend. Farewell, Hiryumaru."

A man faded into to appearance then out, almost as if he was never there

_**Flashback**_

_**"Find it, today is the day," a man, most likely a ninja yelled out.**_

_**"Look! There it is," another man, also most likely a ninja, called to the rest of the mob that had formed."Destroy it, destroy the demon!"**_

_**A small boy with black hair and blue eyes was hiding in an alleyway, that was at least, until they spotted him, after that he ran. Ran as fast as he possibly could. He was actually run out of the village.**_

_**He heard cheering behind him but didn't look back. He knew, he just KNEW they were cheering because he was gone.**_

_**He ran for a few miles before he had to rest. Silently, he wept, sobbed, cried, bawled, even howled, into the storm that was constantly raging. Slowly the crying subsided and he looked up, rational thought overtaking emotional. He built a shelter from snow, using what he knew of shakra to do so.**_

_**Flashback end**_

The boy, Hiryumaru, sat there far a few minutes pondering what the strange man had said about a demon.

His pondering was cut short however when a familiar voice spoke up.

"You really shouldn't leave the village, you know."

Hiryumaru turned to his right.

There sat 20-year old man with ice blue eyes and jet black hair. It was his older brother, the Fifth Yukikage, Midase. He sat with his right leg straight out in front of him while his left was bent up providing something for him to lean on.

"Hey kid. Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it. I tried to get there but..." Midase trailed off, trying to find the right words." I won't let it happen again, okay. So why don't you come back to the village."

"A-are you sure, Midase-niisan."

"Of course I'm sure otouto," He smirked. "Besides, I'm sure Yukihime-chan'll wanna see you"

That Made Hiryu blush lightly, Yukihime one of his best friends but... he was without a doubt in love with her. Now, this may seem strange coming from a six-year old but it was true. He knew everything about her, noticed everything about her, understood everything everything about her, loved everything about her. He nodded, stating he would come back.

_**Fubukigakure no Sato, The Village Hidden Throughout Snow Storms**_

A six-year old girl with blood red hair and matching eyes, was leaning with her chin in her hands, elbows against the east watchman's desk. She was currently waiting for someone, someone extremely important to sighed.

" What's taking them, Midase said they'd be back by now. Wait a second, what that," her eyes light up. It was them! 'Finally, he's here. Is my hair ok.' she thought. she looked in the mirror, hung on the wall. 'Perfect,' she thought with a smirk. She then turned and ran towards her love, Hiryumaru.

_**Hiryumaru**_

As Hiryumaru got closer to the village he noticed a girl running towards him. She was wearing white ninja pants, with small red boots, her beautiful red hair, which was currently let down, was blowing in the wind. She wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with dark red sleeves and strange red swirls and other designs on the chest. The girl had a jet black scar running from a spot between her left eye and her nose, down to where his scar started, where it separated into two lines, ran over to her shoulder, joined together once again, separated into three lines, ran down her arm crisscrossing then finally went down to the tips of her thumb, index and middle fingers. It was none other than his best friend and love. Yukihime

As Yukihime reached them he started to greet her when he was cut short as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He realized she was crying, sobbing into his chest. She then said something that changed his life. For through the tears and sobs, three words were spoken.

_"I Love you."_

**A/ N: well I never thought I would be ending that on a cliff hanger but... any way I really want you guys to post reviews and please CONSTRUCTIVE criticism ONLY, GOT IT. Good.**

**Oh, by the way, when I wrote SHAKRA instead of CHAKRA it was on purpose, so nobody complain about that PLEASE. Anyway see ya next time, BYE!**


	2. Thoughts, Tests and Teams

Chapter One

Thoughts, Tests and Teams

A boy about twelve years old walked the streets towards the Fubukikagure Ninja Academy. He had night-black hair that fell down to the top of his shoulders and icy blue eyes with slitted pupils. The boy also had a jet black "scar" that ran from the angle of his mandible on the left side, down to his left clavicle, over to the right scapula where it split into three crisscrossing lines that ended at even intervals around the wrist. He wore thin snow-white pants and blue boots that split into a V half-way up the tibia. His shirt was mostly white at the chest but had strange dark blue designs all over, its sleeves were dark blue and although the left sleeve was long and the bottom half at the end was even elongated, the right sleeve was short. He also wore a long blue sash-like belt tied around his waist with two, equally long, tendrils of cloth that fell down to his knees. This was Hiryumaru Kamimizukazehotsuchirai(yes I know, longest last name ever)

Attached to his left arm was a girl about the same age as him, with blood red hair that reached half-way down her back and matching eyes. She wore the same type of pants he did and a red version of the boots. Her shirt was white with slightly different markings in red. The left sleeve was black down to the elbow then opened into a red kimono-like sleeve while the right was completely red and looked torn at the wrist. The girl also had a jet black "scar" running from a spot between her left eye and her nose, down to where the boy's scar started, where it separated into two lines, ran over to her shoulder, joined together once again, separated into three lines, ran down her arm in a crisscrossing pattern, then finally went down to the tips of her thumb, index and middle fingers. This was Hiryumaru's girlfriend, Yukihime but everyone called her either Yuki or Akane.

"So, Hiryu-kun," Yukihime said."Do you think we'll be placed on the same team?"

"Definitely," Hiryumaru answered her."I doubt niisan would be so cold-hearted as to place us on different teams."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She then snuggled into his arm while mumbling," As usual."

He chuckled when he heard this and moved his hands to his pockets, thinking over the past six years.

They became boyfriend and girlfriend when they were six and had been together ever since. Two years after they joined the academy. The first year was all about theory and history, learning about the Yukikages and other historical people as well as learning about chakra and the types of chakra that was used by the Five Great Ninja Villages. The second year put the theory to the test as they practiced using chakra and shakra. The third year, they learned chakra and shakra control as well jutsu. That was the year they had their first kiss. This year, they mastered as many jutsu as possible and got ninja outside of the academy to teach them jutsu. They were all trying to learn the strongest jutsu they could. All throughout the years one thing remained they the same, Hiryumaru was always ranked first and Yukihime was ranked second. This was do to the fact they trained with Hiryu's brother, Midase, the current Yukikage. Today was the graduation exam. It consisted of a written portion, a taijutsu tournament, a genjutsu portion, a ninjutsu test and finally an overall skill test to determine what their exact genin rank would be. You see, ranks on this continent work a bit more _specifically_ then on others, the ranks went:

Genin rank D

Genin rank C

Genin rank B

Genin rank A

Chunin: rank D

Chunin: rank C

Chunin: rank B

Chunin: rank A

Jonin: rank D

Jonin: rank C

Jonin: rank B

Jonin: rank A

Kage

There was also specialized Jonin, although, their ranks were all equal. They were only sent on certain A and B rank missions. Their ranks, which correspond with mission types, were:

Specialized Jonin type BH

Specialized Jonin type A

Specialized Jonin type E

Specialized Jonin type M

Specialized Jonin type C

Specialized Jonin type AM

Specialized Jonin type D

Specialized Jonin type T

Specialized Jonin type H

Specialized Jonin type CR

Missions were ranked in the same A, B, C, D manner but with sub categories like Special Jonin.

The young pair arrived at the academy and took their seats at the back of the classroom.

"Ok, settle down class," their sensei, Kazuya Senshira, ordered.

Instantly, any noise that the students had been making stopped, as always.

"Now, as you know, today is your genin exam," he started handing out pieces of paper. "We will start out with the written exam."

_**30 Minutes later**_

The written exam was easy enough, both Hiryu and Yuki new all the answers. After that, they started the taijutsu tournament.

"OK, I'll call out the names for the tournament:

Minare Moshusa Vs. Chizu Dokusha

Minmore Doume-ka Vs. Hachimaru Sapune..."

The list went on for awhile until finally, Hiryu was called.

"Hiryumaru Kamimizukazehotsuchirai Vs. Yashiha Yushitamoega

Yukihime Honookamibaaninguaido Vs. Ipponsugi Yushitamoega"

The fights were uneventful up until Hiryu's. In his fight he found his opponent to be an expert in taijutsu, at least, some taijutsu, namely a fused variation of the Hakkeshou and Hakkyokuken styles, called Hakketenmamattanshou. Same went for Yuki, she was fighting against the same style. In the end though, they both won. After that they started winning matches with ease, until the final battle that is.

"Well, it seems it's time for us to fight," Hiryumaru stated as he took his stance. His right leg moved forward and straightened while his left was moved back and bent. His right arm and open hand were held parallel to his right leg. His left hand was positioned over top of his upper right arm elbow bent at a 90 degree angle."No holding back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yuki said, while taking her own stance. Her legs were at a 90 degree angle with the right leg forward, her body turned slightly to the left. Her hands were held seemingly lose and were bent at the wrist so that they pointed at her opponent, the upper part of her right arm was pointed to her opponent and slightly bent at the elbow while her left arm's upper portion was parallel to her upper right and the lower portion bent so that it crossed with the right upper arm just behind the wrist.

Then,it started, Yuki charged at Hiryu with an imposable speed, preparing for a right handed palm strike but just before the palm strike reached him, he shifted his arm upwards so her's went right over his head. He then countered with a palm strike of his own straight to her stomach but just before he made contact Yuki she blocked it with her left arm. Hiryu grabbed on to both her wrists and attempted to twirl her but she managed to moved her leg forward in time to take him with entire exchange took only about four seconds. They both righted themselves and jumped back, choosing to stare each other down. Hiryu started to release killer intent and Yuki followed suit.

Then, as one voice they asked their sensei a question, "May we use chakra?"

To say he was shocked was an understatement, " I-if both of you agree, I guess, but nothing fatal."

They both nodded. Yuki fell back into her original stance. Her hands started moving in strange patterns, her hands moved at the wrist so they always pointed at Hiryu. She then stated in an ethereal voice,**"Claws of the day. Speed as I say." **Her "scar" began to glow. **"Flames light my way and shadows hold me at bay." **The glow intensified until it surrounded her and then began to die down and when it completely disappeared, a beautiful clawed gauntlet made of flame-like ice that went up the her elbow had materialized.

"I see, that's how it is then," Hiryu said as he stood straight and started gathering chakra from deep within. Then, he too, stared chanting. **"Eye of the night. Hidden from sight." **A black aura swirled around him. **"Stars guide me while shadows hide me." **His eyes turned silver, his teeth became fangs and his nails sharpened.

They closed their eyes and focused, "**This is the power of human sacrifice! This is **_**OUR **_**destiny!"**

"**Shirochiita No Tsume," **Yuki stated as she moved her gauntlet-ed hand in front of her.

"**Mugenbi No Kuroookami: Saisho Jinchuuriki Jootai,**" Hiryumaru stated in unison, moving into his stance.

And with that they were of, at speeds no human could follow. Twenty-three seconds passed and it was over. Yuki was unconscious and Hiryu knelt over her.

**Ten minutes later**

"OK now, we need you to perform three jutsu. The _Snow manipulation jutsu, _the _Snow clone jutsu _and the _Replacement jutsu."_

Hiryu nodded to the examiners in front of him and performed all three jutsu to perfection.

"Next is the genjutsu portion." the examiner started casting a jutsu. Hiryu didn't know what kind it would be, so he could prepare well enough. The world began to fade, Hiryu realized what it was and automatically repelled it turning it against the user. That counted as both the casting and blocking requirements at once.  
After the all students had finished the genjutsu and ninjutsu tests  
Hiryu started making hand seal at inhuman speeds and finished five minutes later. "Snow Style: Towering Shadow Canon." An massive tower of snow rose from the snow field behind him then it seemed to shrink while in truth it was condensing. The condensed snow exploded forward and created a crater the size of the academy itself.

"Amazing, well that makes it official, you're now a Genin: rank A."

Hiryu looked at the examiner with a glow in his eyes."Thank you, Sensei."  
The next day  
"Hiryu, wake up already."

"Huh?" Hiryumaru Kamimizukazehotsuchirai, muttered groggily as he sat up from bed rubbing his eyes. He looked at who had woken him up. It was none other then his older brother, Midase, the Godaime Yukikage, scowling at him. Suddenly, that scowl transformed into a grin. "Oh, Midase-Niisan

"You know what day it is, right?"

"Umm... Oh the team assignments!"

"Correct," Midase smirked."And what did I say about his day."

Hiryu's face lit up. "You mean, I really get my own..?"

"Yep, that's right, your own katana," Midase pulled out a sheathed Katana, "And here it is"

Hiryu took the sword from his brother and removed it from it's sheath. It had seven kanji carved into its hilt, five on the right side and two on the left, each one was a different color. The first on the right side was the kanji for fire which was colored red, the next was for water and was colored blue. Next was for wind which was gray, and then one for earth, colored brown and finally the kanji for lightning which was colored yellow. On the left side were the kanji for life and death, colored white and black respectively. The hand guard was the head of a black wolf with closed eyes, but the most amazing feature of the Katana was the blade which was a metallic blue that shone with a silvery light. On either side of the blade, right above the hand guard, there was another kanji, on the side with the kanji for fire water etc. was the kanji for destiny and on the other was the kanji for infinity.

"W-wow, it's beautiful," Hiryu said in awe.

He was brought out of his daze by a knocking on the door."I'll get that," Midase said as he was leaving. A few seconds later Hiryu heard the voice of a certain red-head.

"Oh, hi Midase-sensei, is Hiryu still home."

"Yeah, in fact I was wondering when you'd get here. I have a gift for you." Midase walked back into view, nut this time, he was accompanied by Yuki.

As soon as she noticed Hiryu her face lit up and she ran to his side.

"Hiryu-Kun!" as she ran up to him and latched onto his arm, she noticed the sword he was holding. Her eyes widened in understanding. She gasped.

"That's right," she said looking at her sensei. "You promised that when we graduated you would give us Katanas."

"And I stand by that promise. Here you are," he said handing her a sheathed sword.

Yuki took it and, upon unsheathing it, inspected it. it had the same kanji on the hilt as the other one but it's hand guard was a white cheetah instead of a black wolf. the blade was a beautiful metallic red that shone with a golden light. On the blade in the exact same location as the ones on Hiryu's blade, were kanji. In the same place as the kanji for destiny on Hiryu's blade was the kanji for truth and instead of the kanji for infinity it was the kanji for million.

"Thank you, sensei," Yuki said looking up at Midase, gratefulness practically pouring from her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Yes, yes, but before you go use the Jutsu I showed you."

"Yes, sensei!" they chorused loudly both laying the swords down after cutting the tips of their fingers slightly and letting the blood drop onto both blades. Making complex hand seals while muttering a strange language under their breath they finished the jutsu.

"Well you two better get going."

**In Class**

Hiryu and Yuki sat there, Yuki's Hitai-ate sewn into the middle of her large sleeve, about two inches from the very bottom of it and Hiryu's sewn into his long sleeve at the top, right below his shoulder.

"Settle down everyone. It's time for team assignments." Kazuya said. instantly all eyes were on him. "Now, today you will all leave this academy, but before you do I would like to say something to all of you. When you join the world of ninja you MUST understand one thing; Never forget who you are."

"Now for the team assignments. Team Kaide will be made up of Ippunsugi Yushitemoega, Hitosu Shirame and Misamori Kurade under Kaide Hisora. Team Dahishua will be Misha Tsururugi, Minato Hanihasha and Ifuku Uzumaki under Dahishua Minamoto. Team Mortius will be Yashamaru Jinsei, Emi Zukaru and Takuya Urumai under Mortius Shajita. Team Mikura will be-" He was cut off suddenly as something came crashing through the window.

"All right, I'm Mikura Ahida, here to collect Hiryumaru Kamimizukazehotsuchirai, Yukihime Honooheashakugan and Yashiha Yushitamoega."

"Your early again, Mikura." Kazuya said dull, insinuating this had happened before.

"Yes and I've told you before, my team starts NOW! So, the people I just called, ROOF NOW!" With that he disappeared.

"Well Yuki-chan, shall we go?" Hiryu asked his girlfriend. She nodded and formed half-tiger seals. Both bodies turned into snow causing the to fall apart

**A\N: the meanings of the mission and specialized Jonin types are**

**BH: Bounty hunting**

**A: Assassination**

**E: Espionage**

**M: Medical**

**C: Combat(Missions like Clan/enemy force eradication)**

**AM: Ambassador**

**D: Defense**

**T: Tracking**

**H: Hunting**

**CR: Capture and Retrieval**

**Hakkeshou: eight trigrams palm**

**Hakkyokuken: eight extremities fist**

**Hakketenmamattanshou: Eight trigrams demonic extremities palm**

**Shirochiita no Tsume: Claws of the White Cheetah**

**Mugenbi No Kuroookami Saisho Jinchuuiki Jootai: Black Wolf of the infinite Tails Initial Power of Human Sacrifice State**

**Yashiha: Palm Tree leaf**

**Ipponsugi: A Solitary Cryptomeria Tree**

**Yushitamoega: Hot Water Sprout Moth**

**Honookamibaaninguaido: Flame Haired Burning Eyed**

**All right so, please review. That's all. no seriously it's over. OK not really**

**Next time:**

**Fight Between or Fight Together**


	3. Fight Between or Fight Together

Fight Between or Fight Together

Mikura Ahida was by no means a patient man, and thus was happy when two of students appeared shortly after himself, but right now his patience was being severely tested. For him at least.

"Alright then, what the hell took you so long," he said coolly as Yashiha phased into existence.

"B-but it's only been five minutes since you picked us up," Yashiha panted, trying to defend himself.

"Yes that's five minutes of my time you've wasted. Now sit down, all of you."

The three genin sat down on the snow and finally took the time to look at their sensei. He had short messy blue hair, a common trait in Fubikigakure, and eyes that were red around the pupil but had a blue ring around that. He wore black jeans that restricted no movement and had blue kanji that they assumed were for sealing. His shirt had sleeves that went about an inch past his hands and wore his hitai-ate at his waist with it turned to the side. The Genin sat quietly and waited for their sensei to start.

Mikura crossed his arms and started talking. "Alright, first of all I want us to get to know each other better so let's start by introducing ourselves. I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, ideals, exact rank, notable jutsu and anything else that will help me get to know you better. Now since you've never done this before I will start." He cleared his throat. "My name is Mikura Ahida, son of Mikaru and Misahida Ahida, personally I think my likes and dislikes aren't that important. My hobbies include training, learning new jutsu, travelling and spending time with my loved ones. My dream is none of your business as are my ideals. My exact rank is Jonin class B and any notable jutsu I now shouldn't be shared with you. Now it's your turn, slacker." This was said while looking at Yashiha.

Yashiha growled, "My name is Yashiha Yushitamoega, son of Bodaiju and Kohara Yushitamoega and twin brother of Ipponsugi Yushitamoega, I like, uh, well I don't really know, I never really thought about it. Um, I dislike when people try to act as though their better then me. My hobbies are training, eating out with my brother and taking walks along the plateaus edge. My dream is to become clan leader and lead my clan into further greatness."

At this Hiryu scoffed. "A clan has to have already been lead _into_ greatness before going further."

"What was that, scar boy!" Yashiha cried indignantly.

"Brake it up you two," Mikura interjected, "Continue."

"As I was saying, my rank is Genin class B and some notable jutsu I know are the Crushing Snow Dragon: Eighth Demon's Path and the Snow Style: Clash Dragons.

"You're next blue eyes," Mikura said, pointing at Hiryu.

"Alright, my name is Hiryumaru Kamimizukazehotsuchirai, brother of Midase Kamimizukazehotsuchirai. I don't like telling you any of my likes or dislikes, but my hobbies include training and spending time with my girlfriend and brother. My beliefs are best summed up in a saying that my brother taught me; Light casts the shadows, and the shadow reveal the light. I prefer to keep my rank secret from others and I don't think I'll tell you my jutsu."

"And what is your dream?" Mikura asked while thinking 'Well, he understood the excercise'

"My dream is to become the greatest Yukikage of all time and follow in my brothers footsteps to protect this village and all those in it."

Mikura smirked. 'Perfect,' he thought. "You're next red eye."

Yuki smirked, "My name is Yukihime Honooheashakugan, but I never knew my parents. I like Hiryu-kun and I dislike people who hate others for something they have no control over. My hobbies include spending time with my boyfriend and training. My dream is to someday marry the one I love and discover who my parents were. My ideals are the same as Hiryu-kun's and my exact rank is just below Genin class A. and my notable jutsu, well you'll just have to find out on your own.

'Good, two of them understood, that's better then usual.' Mikura though. "Now, I'm gonna ask you, do you want to take the test now or tomorrow?"

The three Genin looked at their sensei confusedly. "Um, sensei, what test are you talking about?" Yashiha asked.

"Why your Genin test of course."

"WHAT!" Yashiha screamed.

"But, Mikura-sensei, we took are graduation test already, didn't we?"

"N-"

Before Mikura had the chance to answer however, a voice from behind him answered for him, "No, I didn't think so. It's been bothering me, that test was way too easy," Mikura turned around to face the voice behind him to yell at them for interrupting him only to be shocked into silence upon seeing who had answered. Hiryumaru, now leaning on a snow covered tree behind his sensei looked at his new team darkly. "There's another test, isn't their, Mikura-sensei."

'How? How did he get there without my noticing? He's only a Genin. And those eyes, it's as if they're boring a hole straight into my soul.' Mikura thought before quickly regaining his composure. "Yes, that's right. While the test varies from sensei to sensei, there is another test. One a lot more difficult." Mikura paused slightly before continuing. "For mine you must capture these bracelets from me."He held up two bracelets, each had a black circle attached to them. "Any questions?"

"Uhm, why are there only two bracelets sensei?" Yashiha asked.

"Only two of you will pass," he said simply. "Any more? No, okay, well do you want to take it now or tomorrow."

"Now." Hiryumaru stated darkly.

"Okay, your funeral. We start..." He paused, "Now!"

Yashiha jumped away and Yuki used a _**Snow Style: Body Removal Jutsu**_ and her body to seem to freeze over slowly into snow then fall apart while Hiryu... well, Hiryu seemed to just disappear.

Mikura checked over their hiding spots, 'Yashiha, check. Yukihime... Check. Hiryumaru... What, where is he? Amazing, to be able to actually hide his presence so completely from a Jonin.'

_**In a clearing not to far away**_

Hiryu was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed while Yuki sat on a branch above him, hidden from sight.

"So, what is it you wanted to discuss, Hiryu-kun?" Asked Yuki playfully

"The purpose of this test," Hiryu answered seriously. "While _we_ won't have a problem with fighting him, I doubt most Genin straight out of the academy could. So that begs the question, what is the real purpose of this test?"

"Well it's as you said, most Genin would be unable to fight him, but what about if they worked as a team?"

"Exactly. But first, I think I'll have a little fun with our sensei." A dark smirk adorned his face as he disappeared.

Yuki sighed, "Why the hell does he always have be such a show off?"

_**With Mikura**_

"Where are you, scar-boy?" Mikura said quietly to himself. He hasd been searching for Hiryu for fifteen minutes now and still had yet to find him.

"Looking for something, Mikura-sensei?" Mikura spun around quickly to see the very person he he was looking for. He was leaning against a tree, hands in his pockets, his face hidden by shadows, though Mikura could just make out the lopsided smirk on it.

"Yes, you," Mikura answered waiting for Hiryu to make the first move.

Hiryu's lopsided smirk just grew wider as stepped out of the shadows. He chuckled darkly, "Let me show just how powerful I am. After all, you must be wondering."

Hiryu suddenly rushed forward with speed and began circling his new sensei, running through hand seals at extreme speeds while muttering words under his breath. "Mi, Ne, Tatsu, Tori, Inu, Tori, Inu, I, Tori." He finished the jutsu and the snow around them began to levitate off the ground and form into human shapes before taking the appearance of Hiryu.

He stopped circling and looked at Mikura. Mikura was calm and chose to ask the question that had been bothering him. "How? How was it that you became so powerful, Hiryumaru? The academy never taught students to this high a level. Especially not those with your... circumstances."

Hiryu just laughed. "Just say it, say "demon", I know that's what you meant. And to answer your first question, Aniki taught me. Now, enough talk!" With that he gripped his sword's hilt tightly. Though it would normally be too long to draw from the back, this scabbard was made of Kokorono Rinku Kinzoku, so when he had extended his arm fully, he met no resistance from it as it seemed to turn into a liquid. He switched his blade to reverse grip as he and his snow clones attacked.

Mikura had had high expectations for Hiryu, very high ones. _This_ though, was not what he had been expecting. He had _expected_ that he would be talented. He had _expected_ him to fight with a skill that out-ranked some of the more experienced Genin. He was _not _however, expecting to be unable to even make a simple counter attack against him, or to be kept on his toes dodging ten katana strikes at once. No he was not expecting that. 'Alright, this has gone on long enough!' Mikura used a hand seal-less shunshin in order to escape Hiryu's snow clone circle and began quickly dispatching them. When all the clones were gone he looked around, no Hiryu. Mikura let out a howl of rage.

_**With Hiry**__**u**_

He let out a dark chuckle as he turned to the third member of their team. "So, do you understand the test?"

Yashiha was quite a prideful person, he believed his clan was the best at everything and thus so was he, because of this he had had a hard time accepting that he would have to work with Hiryu. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, then let's get to work."

_**With Mikura**_

Mikura's eyes shifted to the left as he felt Yuki and Yashiha approach. "Hello Yuki, Yashiha, good to see you."

"Good to see you again to, Mikura-sensei." The voice came from right in front of him.

Mikura looked in front of him to see Hiryumaru had once again snuck up on him. Before he could react, Hiryu rushed him and punched but before he could hit the ground, Yuki had slashed up at him, forcing him into the air only for Yashiha jump up, spin and, using the momentum, palm strike him directly into the ground.

As Mikura slowly forced himself off the ground, his hair covering his eyes, the children standing around him blocking his exit, his lips moved into a smirk. "Well, I should have expected it from you. Oh well, it doesn't matter now because..."

The children held their stances and looked at him intently.

"You all pass." He said, looking up at them with a large grin on his face. The Genin relaxed their stances and breathed a sigh of relief. "But, I gotta ask, when was it that you figured this test out?"

"It was Hiryu-kun, he figured it out at the beginning." Yuki answered him.

Mikura froze. "Hold on a second, if you understood the test then WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHOOSE TO FIGHT ME ALONE!"

Hiryu shrugged. "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you."

"You are extremely lucky I'm not permitted to kill you, Hiryu."

"Yeah well, who cares?"

**A/N**

**Mi: Snake**

**Ne: Rat**

**Tatsu: Dragon**

**Tori: Bird**

**Inu: Dog**

**I: Boar**

**Kokoro Rinku Kinzoku Mind Link Metal**


	4. Interlude 1: The Warring Tribes

Interlude 1: The Warring Tribes

Ten thousand years ago

Before the Five Great Nations were formed

Six tribes fought for domination

The war lasted for hundreds of years

But soon another enemy appeared

They came from the sea

Taking advantage of the six tribes hatred

These warriors who called themselves the Shadow Plague

The Shadow Plague were an enemy like never seen before

Nothing could stop them

Their weapons, infused with an evil energy

No matter how much power the tribes used

The soldiers would seemingly rise from the dead and continue fighting

And as the tribes stood

Divided

They could not defeat them


	5. The Mission

The Mission

"This is _Plants _I'm in position." a whispered voice came over the comunicator.

"Shut up." answered another voice, this one also whispered

"I have tell you if I'm in position right?" the first voice replied angrily.

"I'm-" the voice was cut off by a scream. "Kuso, I warned him to be quiet."

Hiryumaru jumped off of the branch he was on and onto a different one. Quickly running through five hand seals(Rat Tiger Monkey Tiger Horse) he extended his right arm straight and grabbed it with his left just below the elbow. Focusing his Shakra into the center of his right palm, he watched as his target entered his line of sight. All at once he released the built up Shakra in the form of a chakra inforced arrow of ice. The power he put into it actually caused a large backlash and if he hadn't used his chakra to stay on the branch he would have been blown off.

The arrow of ice flew through the trees at an incredible speed, winding it's way through the seemingly never ending maze of white until finally, it hit.

Hiryu detached himself from the tree and ran towards the target. As he entered the clearing he coudn't help but start laughing and soon, he was doubled over, grabbing at his sides, eyes shut, laughing loudly. In front of him was Ipponsugi Yushitamoega(who Yuki "affectionately" called Sugi) laying under a giant white boar, uncouncious. The young Genin finally stopped laughing for long enough to call Mikura(who Yuki had dubbed Miku-Sensei) and Yuki to tell them that the target had been taken out and that Sugi was going to need a med nin... Again.

_**Fubukigakure no Sato**_

_**Yukikage's office/mission assignment room**_

"Well, Mikura I must say your students have become quite the stars." Midase said with some humour as he looked over the teams record. He was wearing his custom Yukikage robes, unlike the ceremonial robes he wore on special occasions this robe wasa short sleeved black trenchcoat with a flipped up collar and a design of blue snowflakes at the bottom. Under this he wore his Jonin vest, which like all Fubukigakure Jonin vests was coloured blue. He was wearing white pants and a white shirt under his vest which, like his robe, had its collar up. Around his wrists were two loose blue bracelets and finally under all of this, was a sleeveless fishnet shirt and a fishnet glove on his left hand. "Thirty nine D-Rank:H missions, 14 D-Rank:T missions and five D-Rank:BH missions. Are you planning on taking them on a C-Ranked mission soon?"

"Well I, guess so, are there any available right now?" Mikura asked in a slightly nervous tone, though it was hidden behind his general lack of carring.

"As a matter of fact there is _one _I think your team could handle, how 'bout it."

"Definitely!" Hiryu answered instead. The ninja sitting beside Midase looked at him with disgusted faces.

Midase smiled, "Alright then, this is a C-Rank:AM mission. You see we need to renue our peace treaty with Funkazangakure no Sato and by extension Yougan no Kuni. Your mission is to go to Funkazangakure and discuss the termsfor the renued treaty, understood?

"Hai!" the three genin chorused.

"I object!" one of the ninja helping with the mission assignments yelled. "We cannot leave such a delicate and important mission in the hands of this demo-" the man was cut off when a black kunai slammed into his forehead, killing him instantly.

"Does anyone _else_ have any odjections?" Midase said with a sadistic smile on his face, twirling another black kunai around his finger. "I didn't think so. Well your dismissed, get packing." he added to Team Mikura.

Team Mikura bowed and left the room after which they parted ways in order to pack.

_**This is a transition**_

Team Mikura had finally gathered at the south-west gate, each of them was carrying a backpack and they had all restocked on their equipment, this would be a dangerous mission. Funkazangakure was in the Land of Lava and was located inside an active volcano, lakes of lava and barren rock along with a few volcanoes here and there, was all that really existed in Yougan no Kuni. On top of that bandits and rouge ninja were known to roam the lands inbetween villages.

"Alright guys, this isn't going to be like your other wimpy missions, this is serious. If we fail we could end up starting a war and destroy the peace that has lasted us thousands of years. As you know, rogue ninja have very little freedom to roam about, this is due to the fact that the Five Nations' Treaty, states that all five of the capital villages on this continent must send support to aid in the destruction of all rogue ninja threats. Because of this, as soon as we exit this gate, we become a target for every rogue ninja out there, they are going to be after our blood to try and interfere with the treaty renual. Do you understand this?"

"Hai, sensei!" all three genin chorused.

"Very well then, let's go."

With that, Team Mikura left the safe confines of Fubukigakure and entered the vast new world that confronted them. Little did they know that when they returned they would be changed forever, and the power held deep within one of them would be unleashed. The time of awakening was near at hand, soon, after one hundred years of sleep the Shajikamigan would awaken.

Hiryu smiled. "You know Yuki, I have a good feeling about this mission."

_**Five hours later on the plateau's edge**_

Team Mikura stood at the edge of a long, steep and treaturous fall. They were standing at what was known by the people of Yuki no Kuni as the Plateau's Edge, but to ninja, it was known by another name. To the ninja of Fubukigakure no Sato it was known as Demon's Fall. It was a shear drop that, if not descended upon correctly, was fatal. This was the first test for all ninja leaving the plataeu.

"I'd heared stories but... this is unreal," Ipponsugi said in awe.

"For once I agree with you Sugi," Hiryu stated equally in awe of the fearsome drop below..

"Well, enough standing around let's get to it." Mikura said, having already removed the nescesary gear. "I need each of you to put these on." He handed out three pairs of strange bladed boots.

Hiryu took a pair and examined them. On the bottom of the boot were a number of hooked blades pointing backwards, '_These look pretty dangerous, and there's something else about them,' _he was taken out of his thoughts by Mikura's shout of "Stop staring and start equiping!"

"Yes Mikura-Sensei," Hiryu drawled, putting the boots on.

"Now, that you've got the gear on it's time we get going. To use the boots, just channel a bit of chakra into them," and with that he ran of the edge and jumped, landing on the edge and beginning his descent.

Hiryu looked on, feeling that he needed to follow him. Givng his girlfriend a fanged smirk he took off towards the cliff and for just one milisecond, his eyes flashed gold...

**_A/N: Right I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update but, first I was unable to because my laptop crashed and I not only lost everything, but was unable to write again for almost half an school year. By that time I'd actually lost interest in Naruto, but I'm back and better then ever, well, mostly. And I should probably add to that "I'm back with a new favorite pairing, a new style of character writing(just for one character though, if they were all like that they'd have all killed each other off by now) and a new story line for the first C-Ranked mission." Now I should probably clear up the timeline a bit. these missions are in line with the missions in the original Naruto series, and I'm also going to give out a spoiler, as a prize for waiting. SPOILER: Team Mikura, along with the other teams that passed the Genin test, will all be partaking in...the C_****_hunin Exams, and not just any Chunin Exams but the Chunin exams in the Naruto verse. That's right our heroes are going to meet their counter-parts on the other continent. And another thing, three words, Purified Curse Mark.:SPOILER END. Now I have one other order of _****_business, who should Hiryu try to set up with Naruto, Hinata, or my new favorite character and pairing, the sexiest craziest, most sadistic, and scariest Kunoichi, that's right, you know it, the one and only...ANKO MITARASHI! What? Seriously what's with that look? Do you have a problem with that? Why, just think about it, Both are shunned by the village for something they didn't do, both have been alone for a long time and(post Sasuke retrieval arc) have both been betrayed by the one they cared about most(though in different ways). And I SWEAR, if I get reviews complaining about that pairing I will hunt you down and enjoy torturing you to the point that even the great Anko Mitarashi would consider it incredibly cruel. And if anyone DARE ask that Naruto be paired with the pink haired banshee bitch with lungs of infinite size, I swear, I will introduce you to a friend of mine, her name is Lauren, and she'll make that last threat look like sex with a Succubus(without the whole death thing)and ENJOY doing it. BYE!_**


	6. Awakening the Copy of a God

Awakening the Copy of a God

He jumped, his bladed boots hitting the steep cliff-face without a sound. He immediately started falling, or, no falling wasn't the word, he was skating down a cliff. Hiryu turned his head as Mikura slid down beside him, both moving at incredible speeds.

"So you had the feeling?" Mikura asked with a smirk as his speed increased, "Try to keep up, Hiryu!"

Hiryu pushed some Chakra into the boots and found his speed also increase. He felt the rush as wind blew at his face and his hair was blown back. At first he stared in awe but as soon a smirk adorned his lips which quickly transformed into a huge smile. He pushed more Chakra into boots and matched his Sensei's speed. No words were spoken but each knew that the other had challenged them.

At the top of the cliff Ipponsugi and Yuki stood in shock.

"They're insane!" Ipponsugi screamed.

Yuki sighed, "I think we may be even more insane..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're following them."

"WHAT!" Ipponsugi screamed... just before Yuki pushed him off the cliff.

"Sorry, Sugi." Yuki muttered sympathetically before she too jumped over the edge."

_**Transition**_

Hiryu had never felt so alive, it was as if he could sense the world around him, like the wind, the snow, everything, was a part of him. As this continued his blue eyes turned silver and his face became more feral and the smile that had adorned his face turned into a feral grin.

_**30 Minutes later**_

Hiryu stood there panting his initial jinchuuriki state had been activated and had yet to be deactivated.

"Hiryu," Yuki said calmly. "just, calm down." Slowly his features returned to normal.

"Good, now that that's been dealt with, we need to get going." Mikura said and started walking away. The three young Genin followed their sensei.

_**Three days later: Yougan no Kuni**_

Yuki sighed loudly, "Finally, were here."

"Don't get to excited, we've still got a long way to go," Mikura said to the young redhead.

"Aww, but Miku-Sensei, it's a whole other country!" Yuki said in a childish voice causing Hiryu to pull her closer to him. Yuki happily agreed to this arrangement as she leaned against him.

"OI! Lover Boy, stop flirting and stay alert!" Mikura yelled at him.

Reluctantly, Hiryu released his girlfriend and placed his hands in his pockets, sighing. They continued walking in peace for a few more hours until Ipponsugi noticed something strange. He increased his pace to match Mikura's and whispered something to him, when he finished Mikura looked at something behind him then he looked back at Ipponsugi and nodded. All of the sudden the ground around them seemed to come alive as seven bandits jumped out from their hiding spots. No... not bandits, each one had a hitai-ate, with a horizontal scratch across them, these, were nuke-nin, rouge ninja.

Mikura looked at the one that seemed to be in charge with wide eyes. "You're... The rouge ninja known as the Accelerator, Kokoro Namida!"

The ninja in question removed the toothpick he was chewing on from his mouth he smirked. "That's right, Mikura Ahida." He held his arm out his fingers together as if he were abut to to snap them the toothpick held between his index finger and thumb.

"Just leave my students out of this," Mikura begged the the strange nuke-nin.

"Oh, I'll leave them out of our fight, however I can't say the same for my men." Kokoro said darkly as he snapped his fingers. The toothpick shot forward at an incredible speed and pierced Mikura's shoulder. The other six ninja attacked the Genin. The battle had begun.

_**With Yuki**_

Yuki grabbed the hilt of her sword preparing to unsheathe it. Both her opponents unsheathed a ninjato, smirking at her, there intentions all too clear. As they charged her she quickly unsheathed her own blade, spinning it into reverse gripping and falling into a unique kenjutsu stance in which her right foot was placed forward and her right arm pointed straight towards the ground her reverse gripped sword parallel to the ground. Right before the first one reached her, she spun and slashed upwards, slicing the first man in half, his blood fitting in rather nicely with her top. She then ran the next one through with her blade.

_**With Ipponsugi**_

Ipponsugi moved quickly dodging the attacks from his opponents and using a burst of Chakra to gain some distance where he fell into a strange taijutsu stance. His left leg was straight and pointed forward while his right was bent and being used as support. His left arm was pointed straight and his right was held at a 90 degree angle at his side with both palm pointing forward and his fingers curled like claws, those on his left pointing towards the sky and those on his right pointing towards the ground. Focusing a large amount of Chakra into his right palm, he charged his opponent, focusing the Chakra into incredibly small condensed points on his right palm. As he reached his opponent he slammed his palm into his chest, releasing the condensed Chakra in the form of small beams. His opponent screamed in pain.

"W-what did you do?" the nuke-nin asked.

"What you are feeling now are the effects of my Hakketenmamattanshou. You see, by focusing my Chakra into tens of small points no larger than a pin's tip, I can send beam of condensed Chakra into your Chakra network. Normally it would be impossible to hit another person's Chakra network but since we release so many condensed beams even if the don;t hit the tenketsu it will still do immense damage, if it hits a tenketsu however, it will completely destroy it and damage all surrounding tenketsu. That is why we call it the Eight Trigrams Demonic Extremities Palm." Ipponsugi quickly dispatched the other rouge and went to help his sensei.

_**With Hiryu**_

Hiryu looked at the two men in front of him, blinked, performed three hand seal(tiger, boar, rat) and threw two Shakra enhanced kunai at the nuke-nin. As the kunai pierced their skin they felt a painfully cold sensation surrounding the wound, and the sensation was getting worse and the area larger. They looked at their wound expecting to find a poison kunai, what they found was much worse. The area around the wound had been turned to ice and the two ninja could only look on in horror as their miserable lives slowly and painfully ended, for as the body froze the heat of Yougan no Kuni melted the ice.

"Yukiton: Touketsukizukunai." with those words, Hiryu turned to Midase, expecting to find him having already defeated Kokoro. What he and the other Genin saw shocked them. Mikura had been seemingly tossed away by Kokoro and was know lying unconscious 20 meters away. "Yuki, Sugi, move, quickly!" Hiryu yelled but it was already too late, Kokoro had appeared in front of Yuki and... placed his hand on her stomach? The next thing anyone knew she was flying back as if she had been thrown.

"YUKI!" Hiryu screamed running towards her still form. He raised her head head onto his lap, his eyes wide with fear. She was just hanging in the edge of consciousness. She looked up at him.

"Hiryu-kun?" she asked faintly, her voice barely audible.

"Yes it's me, now keep quiet, don't talk." He said pouring all his love and caring into his words.

"I-I-" she tried to speak again.

"I said don't talk." fear now ruled every thought in his head.

"I love you." Yukihime sighed, letting go of consciousness.

"That there was my kekkei genkai, it allows speedup the movement of particles between myself and anything I touch forcing the two objects apart." the rouge ninja, Kokoro said as he walked towards them. "Now, you too, shall feel it's power."

"You are quite mistaken I'm afraid." Hiryu said in a calm ethereal voice, "It is _**YOU **_who shall feel _**MY **_Power!" Hiryu looked up, his eyes no longer blue but a brilliant gold with a slitted pupil and one vein-like black line, extending from his iris to behind his eyelid. "THE POWER OF THE SHAJIKAMIGAN!" Instantly, he appeared in front of Kokoro and with one punch sent him flying and once again disappearing and reappearing behind him punching him in the opposite direction. He continued attacking repeating the same pattern over and over.

'_Impossible, these punches... there's no strength behind them, it's like,_' his eyes widened, '_it's exact_ _like MY kekkei genkai, but, HOW._'

"How can you have my Kekkei Genkai?" Kokoro asked in fear, having finally been given a moment to rest.

Hiryu walked towards him, "That..." he said, placing his hands on either side of Kokoro's head preparing to activate the ability, leaning down beside him. "IS A SECRET!" He yelled into the rogues ear and activating the ability. The result was... not pretty.

Hiryu ran over to Yuki and picked her up while Ipponsugi grabbed Mikura. '_We need to find a safe place to hide until sensei recovers, otherwise..._' Hiryu faild to finish his thought as the world around him grew dark and he lost consciousness...

**A/N: It's finally here, the strongest of all Kekkei Genkai the story can REALLY begin now. I had intended this chapter to be longer but, I got a bit ****impatient.**

**Yukiton: Touketsukizukunai: Snow style: Freezing Wound Kunai(roughly)**


End file.
